


Silver Storm

by Wizzy



Series: Love Is A Crazy Thing (Haikyuu Love Stories) [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved me; I loved another, but he loved someone else. In the end it's a big circle of pain.<br/>No matter how hard he tries, Inuoka can't seem to capture the heart of the one who's already stolen his. As much as he'd like the other guy to be gone, he could never wish anything bad on him; not when that other guy is actually his best friend. In fact, had it not been for Yuuki getting her to open up, Inuoka might never have fallen so helplessly for her.<br/>But even so, it's painful watching the one you love, hurting because of their love for someone else. With a little time and care (and a lot of luck) Inuoka hopes that he can change her feelings. But when does the heart ever do what you want it to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Storm

My first day of high school, I thought things would be different than before. I thought that because I was in a new home, in a new city, in a new school, that everything would suddenly change. How stupid of me to think that things could change so easily.

During my middle school years, I'd been picked on quite a bit. It was the same little circle of friends every time. I'd once thought that we were friends, but I was wrong. I thought that I was friends with a lot of people, but that had been wrong too. In truth, I was all alone and too stupid realize it then.

I've been known as the weird girl for a long time. The main thing that earned me that title was my name. You see, my name is Japanese. Now, you're probably thinking that's normal since I live in Japan and go to a Japanese school. The thing is, I'm not Japanese. Not even a little bit.

My mother moved to Japan shortly before she found out that she was pregnant. She met a man here and the two fell in love and got married before I was even born. If you ask me, that sounds pretty rushed, but they were meant to be and are still together today. But anyways...

Because my mother was already married to a Japanese man by the time I was born, I ended up getting his last name. Then the two of them, thinking it would be strange to have the names from different cultures, then gave me a fully Japanese name.

Of course, a lot of my classmates thought it was weird. Can't say I blame them; I've even thought it myself. But pair that with my different sort of personality, you get someone who's easy to make fun of.

Now I'm about a month into my first year of high school. Things appear to be exactly as they were before. Everyone is kind and polite to my face, but the moment my back is turned and they think that I can't hear, they say all sorts of insults and other bad things. In their defense though, they honestly have no idea that I know the things they say.

 _Come on, stay strong,_ I keep telling myself. And it works... for awhile. By the end up the day, I was barely keeping it together. I didn't want to let anyone see me break down. Once the school day was over, I made my way to a hallway that I knew was very rarely used at this time.

Leaning against the wall, I let myself slide down to the floor. I buried my face in my arms and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force the tears to stay in. I kept telling myself that if I held on just a little longer, that it would soon pass. But that wasn't true and soon the tears started slipping past. It couldn't be stopped, so all I could do was force myself to stay silent.

All I could hear was everything bad going through my head. If my friend Aki knew I was thinking like this, he'd surely give me just the kick in the butt that I needed. I could always count on him for that. Of course, I knew he was busy right now. He went to a school far from here and actually had a social life.

Soon enough, despite how hard I had tried, I could no longer suppress the sobs that had been building up inside. I guess it's better to just let it all out, but still I hated when things like this happened. If I wasn't silent, someone one might actually notice me and then there'd be questions and I didn't want to deal with all that.

But as it always was, fate seemed to be working against me. I heard footsteps coming closer and instinctively I looked up. Quickly I brushed the tears from my eyes and tried to force myself to stop. Of course, that's never easy.

The person walking by stopped and looked down at me. He wasn't someone I really knew since he wasn't in any of my classes, but I did recognize him as one of the first years and I'd often seen him with one of my classmates. I didn't know his name though.

He stared a moment, looking like he was trying to decide if he should run away or ask if I was okay. In the end, he proved to be a kindhearted boy. The stranger knelt down in front of me, putting him at about my level. “Are you alright?”

As much as I would have liked him to have just ignored me and kept on walking, part of me was really touched that he cared enough to stop. It certainly wasn't something that happened to someone like me. I nodded, but a few more tears silently slipped out, giving away the truth that I couldn't admit.

“You're in Sou's class, right?” he asked and I nodded. Sou Inuoka was a friend of his and we just happened to be in the same class, even if we never spoke besides him asking to borrow a pencil every once in awhile. “I've seen you around here and heard a bit. Everyone always says that you're really nice, but you never really talk to anyone.”

I was certain he'd heard a lot of bad things too; he was probably just too nice to mention it. But even so, talking to him now was cheering me up a lot. After he talked a bit, my tears finally stopped and I felt like I could actually talk if I wanted to.

“Is there anything you like to do?” he asked politely, smiling at me a little.

It was hard not to smile back at him. After all, most people rarely said a word to me unless they wanted something from me. “I'm a writer...” For a second I'd thought about not saying anything, but whoever this guy was, he seemed like a truly decent guy. “It's mostly fanfiction, but I like to write all kinds of stories.”

“You too?” His words surprised me at first, but as I looked at him, I could kind of see it. That's one thing about writers, we can usually tell one of our own when we see them. “Sou says that you're really smart, so I'll bet you're a really good writer.”

Once again I nodded. Personally though, I didn't think I was that good. “Everyone who reads my stuff says that I am...”

“You don't think you're that good, but it still feels nice when someone praises your hard work.” I stared up at him in slight shock. Not just anyone could pick up on that so quickly. “You put your whole heart into what you do, don't you? You remind me of a writer I know who likes reading what I write.” I stayed quiet, wondering if he'd say this person's name. Maybe they were someone I knew or had at least heard of. “She's always so kind to me and all the other writers. She looks out for everyone, whether they be masters like herself or novices like me. I guess that's why she calls herself the Emerald Guardian.”

“Snow Angel...” His eyes widened slightly in surprise. It was then I realized I just said the name of of my favorite writer out loud. If I had to guess, it meant that he knew of him. “Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. It's just... for a minute there you sounded just like him.”

The boy in front of me started to say something, but before he could get a word out, another person had joined us. “Yuuki, we're going to be late,” a familiar voice said. Inuoka looked down at us, waiting for his friend to get up and leave with him. He gave me a small wave, but that was probably just to be polite.

Yuuki turned and looked down the hallway and then at Inuoka. “She's still gone, isn't she?” he asked and Inuoka nodded. Yuuki turned back to me. “If you're not busy, why don't you come help us out? Our manager's gonna be busy the rest of this week, so she doesn't have time to come to practice. We could use an extra hand.”

His offer was kind, but that's all it really was: a kind gesture. Probably was only asking out of pity. I was used to that though. For a moment, I thought about turning them down, but in the back of my head I had a small feeling pushing me to accept. So I smiled at the two boys. “I'll do it."


End file.
